Drunken Birthday
by Chainsaw.Aya
Summary: Kido was never the type to drink, besides she never tried it in the first place. Not caring about it brought her to the point where she payed no heed to such addictions. But considering today was her 22 birthday, she knew Kano would bring the booze once again.


Drunken Birthday

Kido was never the type to drink, besides she never tried it in the first place. Not caring about it brought her to the point where she payed no head to such addictions. But considering today was her 22 birthday, she knew Kano would bring the booze once again.

"Ugh...that idiot." She muttered, laying on her bed, listening to her music.

All she wanted was a drug free, alcohol free birthday. But even Kano wouldn't let her have that much freedom.

"Hello~." Was all kido could hear before glancing over at a grinning Kano holding a case of beer

"Beer really idiot? Ugh...I'm not drinking that." She looked away annoyed

Kano laughed and sat next to her on the couch grinning. He placed a hand upon her cheek making her face him as he said,"I'll let you drink it from my mouth..." That caused a dark shade of red to fluster upon her cheeks.

How should she respond? She couldn't even move let alone speak due to the closeness of their faces and the statement he had made. During her momentary daze, Kano had retrieved a can of beer and opened it, taking a swig.

Before kido could even say no, his lips met hers, forcing her mouth open letting the beer go into her mouth. She moved back swallowing and coughing "what the hell?!" She said trying to forget the fact he basically kissed her.

Kano smirked a devilish way only hinting more insane acts to come. Realizing the kiss full on now caused kido to bury her face into her hands. I-idiot...

Soon enough she heard a faint whisper in her ear, "leader..." As she slowly looked up, her lips became connected with kanos once more. Kidos eyes widened slowly, her cheeks once more flustering a deep shade of red.

Before she could even move away, he had grasped onto her arms keeping her in place. Her heart was pounding, mind racing with unwanted thoughts. What was I supposed to do... Was all she could think of. This was her first kiss after all. She closed her eyed tightly, struggling a bit trying to get free. But soon enough she gave up, slightly returning the kiss causing Kano to smirk.

He broke the kiss chuckling some, "wow leader! Now lets get to drinking." He opening a can and handed her one.

Of course what she needed right now was to relax, so she drank the beer swiftly, till it turned up empty. That caused Kano to blink, a bit surprised by her action but smirked and sipped his own.

~Hours Later~

Kido hiccuped, slamming the can down on the table laughing somewhat. Kano wasn't drunk at all as he watched her with a smirk, "leader I think your drunk..." Kido glared at him hiccuping, "I'm not...drunk!" She yelled at him, her entire face a bright shade of red. He chuckled and took the beer can from her,"that's enough now." She hiccups and tries to grab it,"g-give it to me!" He just kept it from her till she ended up falling on him, the can being dropped to the wooden floor only to spill.

Kano's eyes widened as he placed his hands on her shoulders,"Leader..." She hiccuped and yelled, looking over at the spilled beer,"such a waste..." She moved from his grasp and got on her hands and knees. Kano stood and grabbed her arm,"Leader that's enough..."

She moved from his grasp and sit up hiccuping,"Why do you do this to me..." He blinks. "Kano...you're hurting me..." She places a hand on her chest above her heart, tears streaming. Kano's eyes widen and he grabs her wrists and pins her to the floor, moving over her. She looked up at him, blushing. He leans closer and kisses her deeply, causing her eyes to widen. He closed his eyes still kissing her, as she closed hers returning the kiss.

Soon enough he broke the kiss only to hold her in his arms. She sniffles and whispers,"Shuuya..." Hearing his first name being called by her caused his eyes to widen then close as he whispered,"Tsubomi...I love you..."

The rest of the night was a blur for Kido, not remembering anything the moment she woke except drinking the beer then nothing. All she knew was she was being held close by a sleeping Kano. That caused her bright red blush to return. She looked at herself and relaxed, glad they were both fully clothed. Kano soon enough woke only to kiss her forehead,"I'll always be there for you..." She gulped and closed her eyes blushing a darker shade of red as she wrapped her arms around him. "I-I will be there for you too..." She mummers quietly before falling back asleep in his arms as he fell back asleep himself.

*_The End_*


End file.
